Tsume no Ookami: Claw of the Wolf
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: Two Demons attacked Kohna, The Gobi no Ookami and The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Kyuubi sealed in Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondime and The Gobi in Inuzuka Tsume, daughter of The Outcast Inuzuka, a blind girl. Full summary inside.
1. Meet Naruto, and Tsume

Two Demons attacked Kohna, The Gobi no Ookami and The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Kyuubi sealed in Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondime and The Gobi in Inuzuka Tsume, daughter of The Outcast Inuzuka, a blind girl. Both live on the streets until their sixth birthday where they learn their secret and their heritage. Watch as they take Kohna by storm.

Inuzuka Tsume – (means claw)

Blind

Six years old (academy student 1st year)

Container of the Five Tailed Wolf- Gobi no Ookami

Part Wolf hanyuo (half demon)

Canine Companion- Kin – (means gold)

I do not own Naruto plain and simple. But I can dream.

------

Chapter 1

Meet Naruto, and Tsume

Two kids were sprinting down the street followed by a large mob. One child's hair was spiky an unmistakable blond, his eyes a deep cerulean blue, three whisker marks on his cheeks. The other had her long brown hair pulled in to a high ponytail, her black brown eyes clouded with blindness, and canines to rival those of a fully grown wolf. The girl stopped for a second sniffing the air, pulling the blond to the left as the second half of the mob turning around the corner. They ran streaking through the village, headed towards the large tower close to a mountain with several large faces carved on it. Her nose constantly alert, to notice things before they were attacked, more people joined the mob. It was October 10th Uzamaki Naruto, and Tsume's birthday. Soon they reached the Hokage's tower, and had force their way past two ANBU guards, and the secretary, before they reached the Hokage's office. They knocked on the door so hard it nearly snapped, before he called for them to come in. The two ANBU and the Secretary were chasing the two kids, and barreled through the door, chasing after the two as they saw it demons that were a threat to the Hokage's security. The Hokage looked at the two scared children and their following party knowing why the group was following then and feeling horrible about it. "Stop," the Hokage stated simply enough authority in his voice to stop, not only his secretary but also both ANBU. The secretary returned to her post begrudgingly, and both ANBU stood at full attention. The Hokage told one of them to go fetch Inuzuka **Tsume (A/N I didn't know her name until after I came up with my characters, but they are not the same person) and Inuzuka Kiba. While he told the other to return to his post, the Hokage then turned to the two small children who were clinging to his robes, "Naruto, Tsume, would you like to know about your parents?" **

**(A/N from here on out it will be mostly in Tsume's Point of View, but there may be some others when you actually, need to see things.)**

**I sat on the couch that Jiji had set me and Naruto-kun and me down on after he had stopped the two men that had chased us to his office after we had gotten away from the mob. It was our birthday and the orphanage had kicked us out saying that demons didn't deserve a roof over their head. Then we were chased by a mob, when Naruto had the idea to run to the only person who treated us like we were human, the Hokage. When I heard the question about if we wanted to know about our family, I nodded vigorously, and from the sounds I could hear, so was Naruto. (A/N like I said in the profile she is blind, and her hearing and sense of smell are completely stellar.) Then I heard Naruto start to bounce up and down, "Jiji, you had better tell Naruto-kun first, because if he keeps bouncing like he is, then he's going to bust a hole in the ceiling." "Okay," the Hokage said, "Naruto, Your Father was the Yondime Hokage, Namikaze Minto, and your Mother was **Uzumaki Kushina. She was from the Land of the Whirlpool, her clan was known as a clan of half-demons knows as hanyuos, and they interbred with fox demons, which make you at least a quarter-demon. On that note you should also know an S-Class secret about you and Tsume-chan, but first what do you know about the Gobi and the Kyuubi," Jiji-sama asked his voice weary, as if he were walking on thin ice. Naruto was still in shock from the facts on who his parents where, his heartbeat was erratic and I could smell a light sheen of sweat. "That Namikaze Minto, the Yondime, and Inuzuka Shikon, his personal body guard, killed both demons in a battle, while killing them both in effect due to chakra over use. You told us that Jiji-sama," I said I remembered when Jiji-sama had told us the story about the Brave Fourth Hokage, and The Outcast Inuzuka, who save the village. Jiji-sama sighed and started to talk again, "That's not true it's just the commonly held knowledge among those your age, it's merely a cover up at a chance to give you two a better life. The really truth is that they were sealed into two children, both born on October tenth. One was you Naruto your Father knowing the consciences of his actions sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune, into you only an hour after you were born, it was the only choice at that point. While, Shikon sealed the Gobi no Ookami, into you Tsume, which leads us to your heritage, now we just need to wait on Tsume, and Kiba, before we start that." As if on cue there was a knock on the door, and when it opened I smelled dog and for the first time in my life I smell what you could only call family, was I an Inuzuka, or was it the Gobi. "Hello, Hokage-sama," I heard a slightly deep female voice say, that must be Tsume. "Hello, Hokage-sama," a deep masculine voice to canine to be human maybe one of the Inuzuka's canine companions. Another squeakier, yet still masculine voice followed, most likely Kiba, followed by a couple of small barks, most likely a puppy, and his canine companion. Naruto was curled in to a ball on the couch beside me his weight shifted on the sofa, my knee were tucked under my chin, Tsume-sama's companion was growling at me, I had taken a lot but it still scared me, for the first time I had smelt family and one of them was growling at me like I was the enemy. Does everyone hate me? "Kuromaru, Stand Down." Tsume commanded her dog wolf. I heard Kiba come over, he smelled like family, dogs and the outdoors. He started talking, "Hi, what's your name? Mine's Kiba, and this is Akamaru." "I'm Tsume, and this is Naruto. Is Akamaru the dog on your head?" I wasn't used to people talking to me more than to yell that I was Hell Spawn, The Blind Demon Brat, and other names. "Uh, yeah the dog on my head is Akamaru, do yah wanna pet him?" Stupid, I had right next to admitted I was, blind. "I can't see, I'm blind, but I can smell you and Akamaru. Sure I'd love ta pet him." I felt the small weight of the pup in my lap, and for just a second, I thought I saw the outline of a small white brown puppy. "Um, Tsume, just wondern' if your blind, how did ya know I had a dog on my head?" "Easy, I smelled him his scent was above yours so it was easy to figure out he was on your head." I heard Kiba's jaw disconnect slightly, like he was shocked or something. "And I thought Mom had a good, nose." Soon all three of us were playing, rolling around Akamaru jumping around in the middle of it all, truth be told this was the most fun I had ever had.

Tsume's Point of View (Older)

So this is the Gobi's container. "Hokage-sama, do you know who the girl's parents are? I would be more than happy to adopt her." The Hokage sighed, "In fact that is why I called you here, since if they chose to they could enter the Academy. I was going to tell them who their parents were and I believe it may affect you and your clan." That was confusing how could one girl's parents could affect an entire clan? "How so Hokage-sama?" "You'll see."

Tsume's Point of View (Younger)

Jiji-sama started to talk again, "Tsume, would you like to hear about your family?" "Yes please Jiji-sama." Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, and I had managed to straighten up, and Akamaru was back on Kiba's head. "Your Mothers clan was also a clan of hanyuos, wolves in fact. While you're Father was none other than Inuzuka Shikon." At this by the increase in tension, in the room, Inuzuka-sama sweatdroped. "You mean she's my niece and my brother had a daughter before he died." "Wow." That was all I could say, I was in shock, I still had family. "Why didn't you tell me I had a niece and that she was alive, I would have raised her. She's part of the pack, family." Pack I had never heard that word used as a term for a family. "But would the clan have allowed you to, her father was an outcast of the clan. Would they have accepted his daughter?" Inuzuka-sama sighed, defeated. "Tsume-chan would you like to go live with the Inuzukas Tsume-san has offered to adopt you?" Great a chance at family a chance I doubt Naruto-kun will ever have. "Jiji-sama, as much as I would like to I won't leave Naruto alone, so unless you can find someone to adopt him I will have to decline." "Well we have had someone who has wanted to adopt Naruto, but we were waiting until we were sure that both of you were taken care of, Neko," he said calling to one of the ANBU who watched the door. "Yes Hokage-sama." "Neko, please fetch Inu, he should be at his house, tell him his adoption request may be going through." Neko, the ANBU, disappeared with a pop. "Now I am guessing that you didn't come here today just to get rid of the mob. Naruto spoke up this time. "Jiji-sama, we wanna go to the Academy, so we can help the village." "Tsume-chan, I know that Naruto-kun can but your blind are you sure it's safe for you to be a ninja?" I could hear the concern in Jiji-sama's voice. "If you'll just put up a target and give me a kunai, I show you." Jiji-sama sighed and pulled a drawer open, handing me a kunai, and hanging a target on the door, I closed my eyes, not that they mattered and inhaled deeply, the thickest part of the paint on the target, the center, easy, I slit my thumb with the kunai, to give it a scent, Jiji-sama and Inuzuka-sama, gasped at my self-inflicted wound, I threw the kunai, but just a second before the kunai would have hit a man popped up in front of the door, my body reacted on instinct of protecting Naruto from the kunai, and other projectiles that were thrown and grabbed it before it made contact with the man's body. "Well in that case, Tsume-chan if the Inuzuka clan will allow it you may enter the academy."

------

Yeah I know of the two people on this account I write the least but I try, and I want to post more but my stories don't seem to work if I start them and post, but this one is worked out and before the next chapter there is a six year time skip to when Naruto, Tsume, and Kiba graduate. Teams are already decided, so is everything else, deal with it.


	2. Six Years Later So Much Has Changed

Two Demons attacked Kohna, The Gobi no Ookami and The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Kyuubi sealed in Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondime and The Gobi in Inuzuka Tsume, daughter of The Outcast Inuzuka, a blind girl. Both live on the streets until their sixth birthday where they learn their secret and their heritage. Watch as they take Kohna by storm.

Inuzuka Tsume – (means claw)

Blind

Twelve Years old (taking the Genin exam)

Container of the Five Tailed Wolf- Gobi no Ookami

Part Wolf hanyuo (half demon)

Canine Companion- Kin – (means gold)

I do not own Naruto plain and simple. But I can dream.

­­­-------

Chapter 2

Six Years Later So Much Has Changed

Kiba, Akamaru, Naruto, Kin and I all sat at a desk in the Academy, today we finally got to take the Genin Exam, and become ninja. The last six years had not been easy for me. I lived with, the rest of my clan the Inuzukas, it was still kind of hard to call them family, but I was getting used to it. Not long after I had arrived at the compound I was given the Inuzuka tattoos that are usually given at birth and I had also been given my ninja dog and companion, Kin, a pup born to the same litter as my, cousin and adoptive brother, Kiba's dog Akamaru. See was also blind, and we got along rather well, sometime and more increasingly I was gaining the ability to see. I had met the Gobi no Ookami on my seventh birthday. He hated the fact that I was as he considered it weak by blindness and was starting to give me sight from the moment I learned about his presence in my body, he said that by my thirteenth birthday I would be able to see. I couldn't wait for that day. I savored the few glances I got of the world, once I had even seen my face, I had seen Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto, and Kin. Those were the only definite objects I had seen, other glimpses had been of random things food, walls, toys. Kin and I had train nonstop for these six years, just as Naruto did with his adoptive father Hatake Kakashi, Naruto had taken his father's last name, Namikaze, and defiantly become more serious. When Jiji-sama had seen us trying to do a bushin, and failing miserably, I might add, he taught us a technique that could take our levels of chakra, the Kage no Bushin. I heard Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei walk in, "Okay first thing is a written test, and you will have one hour to finish." Iruka-sensei handed us our test and we started, Iruka-sensei wasn't one of the people who hated us for things we couldn't control and made sure my tests were the ones with the raised lettering I could read. First question, if a kunai is thrown at one point five meters per second, and weights 20 grams, how far would it go before it stopped? Closing my eyes I focused on the details. Well at that speed it would probably hit a target in six point two seconds, or keep going until it hit an enemy or it would stop at One Hundred and Fifteen meters. I wrote down the answers and went to answer the other questions. (A/N I don't about went a kunai would hit that stuff, so I made that up, also I will skip the written test, just imagine a shinobifid version of the ACT or something only about twenty questions though.)

The written test was fairly easy, and we soon moved on to the practical part of the exam, starting with kunai and shuriken, easy enough except for the fact Mizuki-sensei was the one testing me and he wanted nothing more than for me to fail. I had hit all the targets dead center, even the moving ones. Next we had to wait for them to call us in for the jutsu section of the exam. I zoned out for a while this was the most boring part waiting. The next thing I heard was, Inuzuka Kiba, your next. I sat up and waited for them to call my name. Kiba came out and Mizuki-sensei called, "Inuzuka Tsume, get in here." There was growl to his voice. I just got up and walked into the room, he tried to shut the door in my face as I walked in, but he was to slow. I flipped above his head into the room Kin following between his legs. "Okay, first we need to see a Henge Tsume," Iruka-sensei said. I nodded, "Henge!" and transformed into a perfect copy of Naruto. At this Mizuki-sensei, growled. I knew he hated me because I was the container of the Gobi, and he hated Naruto for the Kyuubi. Well then he should know, we demons tend to stick together. "Pass." Was Iruka-sensei's reply, "Next Kawarimi, you may switch with any object in the room." Putting my hands into the seal and saying the jutsu I switched with a chair in the back of the room. "Pass," Iruka-sensei once again repeated, "Bushin." "Um, Iruka-sensei, I can't do a basic bushin, but could I do another kind?" I couldn't get that damn bushin down and I wasn't going to fail because of it. "Yes, but you may not pass." I nodded. Forming the single cross shaped hand sign, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I cried as fifteen copies of myself and Kin appeared. Iruka-sensei had a deep intake of breath, "Pass! Tsume where did you learn the Kage Bushin?" "Oh, Jiji-sama taught me and Naruto-kun since we can't do normal clones due to our… furry… little… friends." Mizuki seeing as I was going to pass easily, he decided to point out that I was supposed to make three normal bushins, not fifteen kage bushins. While Iruka backed me that if I had learned and was able to use Jounin level technique I might as well be a Genin and the fact that as my teacher he got the final say handed me a headband and went to get Naruto, as he was next. Mizuki-sensei was just short of throwing a fit about the fact that not only had one the demons passed but the other one was sure to and, the both knew a jounin level technique. I headed back out messily tying my headband on so that it held up my chin length black bangs so they framed my face. I sat down next to Kiba and Akamaru, we high fived and waited for Naruto to come out from taking his test then we could leave, most everyone who had taken the test before us had left save us.

About ten minutes later Naruto left the testing room, I heard a knot tie, and knew he had passed. Naruto and Kiba were debating where we should have our celebration lunch, Kaa-san and Kakashi-san had agreed to let us go out to lunch together if we graduated. Naruto had as always suggested Ichiraku's and Kiba had suggested a barbeque place, and I didn't care it was nearing the full moon and I had nothing more than a craving for meat, preferably half raw or so. This always happened around the full moon. Kiba had won the contest and we were going out for barbeque, I was happy it was easier to get at least half raw meat there than at Ichiraku's. We soon were seated at a table at the Korean Barbeque Place and Naruto ordered one thing of pork and the two of beef. We got our meat and put it on the grill, mine was the first to come off as soon as mine came off I heard about six people come in and one headed over to our table as he got closer Naruto whispered in my ear that it was Chouji, the slightly overweight boy in our class who had made Genin today. "Tsume, you're cooking your meat wrong, it's too raw, and Kiba you're going to overcook yours to jerky, Naruto's is the best of all of yours and his about to overcook," He told us. Joy we had Kohna's barbeque expert telling us how to enjoy our meat, next thing I knew he was reaching to put my meat back on the little grill, _"No Touchy My Meat,"_ I growled, this was my food and he's not messing with it. Naruto spoke up, "Dude, you had better do what she say's trust me right now you don't want to get on her bad side. She's usually pretty cranky around the full moon anyway." I chewed on the strip of meat while Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji argued about how meat was best cooked, I was hungry, and ready to eat, soon half the meat on my plate, "Guys it's meat not gold, and if you don't stop arguing Kiba's meat is going to burn and Naruto's is getting cold, and Chouji your Dad is calling you." True enough Akimichi Choza was calling for his son to join him and his companions. Finally Naruto and Kiba were able to eat.

That night when we headed home Kiba seemed more excited than usual, was there something I didn't know about. Soon we made it back to our house, and headed to our rooms. Little did I know I was in for a long night.

-------

Clift Hanger. Note I'm sorry it's a little late I wanted to have it up in a day in two, but I had some problems, so here it is chapter two.

Uchiha Ichigo

Inuzuka Tsume


	3. Teams, Sensei's and Things in Between

Two Demons attacked Kohna, The Gobi no Ookami and The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Kyuubi sealed in Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondime and The Gobi in Inuzuka Tsume, daughter of The Outcast Inuzuka, a blind girl. Both live on the streets until their sixth birthday where they learn their secret and their heritage. Watch as they take Kohna by storm.

**Bold- Gobi speaking**

_**Bold Italics- Gobi thinking**_

**BOLD CAP LOCKS- KYUUBI SPEAKING**

_**BOLD CAP LOCKS ITALICS- KYUUBI THINKING**_

_Italics- Kin or Akamaru speaking_

Inuzuka Tsume – (means claw)

Blind

Twelve Years old (Genin)

Container of the Five Tailed Wolf- Gobi no Ookami 

Part Wolf hanyuo (half demon) 

Canine Companion- Kin – (means gold)

I do not own Naruto plain and simple. But I can dream. Note there are some Sasuke and FanGirl and Boy bashing in this chapter. I love Sasuke to death see most other fics. But Sasuke after the Chunnin Exams is an ass. So in this fic it's what he acts like all the time. And yes Sasuke has fan boys very few but they are there. 

­­­--

Chapter 3

Teams, Senseis, and Surprises in Between

As soon as I was asleep I found myself once again in my mindscape, the forest flooded this time was flooded with water, usually the floor was green and soft, the trees looked half dead and everything was different. "You wanted to see me Gobi-sama." **"Yes pup, it's about your eyes. I just have one more thing to do and I need you here for this, can you slip into the cage." **I slipped through the bars of vines and in to the cage. I knew that Gobi-sama controlled the elements through his tails, each one was a different color, they were, blue for water, red for fire, white for air, brown for earth, and yellow for lightning. I closed my eyes and felt him put two tails on each eye and another on my forehead. I felt a chakra pulse and my eyes clear, **"There you go pup you should finally be able to see." ** "Thank You Gobi-sama, but by chance is there anything you can do for Kin, as you know that she is blind as well." Gobi-sama looked down for a moment, **"Yes pup if I can I will, put your hand on her head to bring here into your mindscape, also how many times have I told you don't call me Gobi-sama, it makes me feel old, I'm only 10,000 years old." **I rolled my eyes, and left my mindscape to go get Kin, I'm awoke soon, I reached out my hand to touch Kin's forehead, which I marveled at the fact I could see. Then went back to sleep. Soon both Kin and I were back in my mindscape, she sitting on my head. Gobi-sama repeated the last steps with that he had used with my eyes on Kin and her black brown eyes cleared. I started to leave to fall into a deeper sleep when Gobi-sama called after me, **"Pup there's something you need to know, because of being my container you have an affinity for all five elements. Unless you have Kakashi as a sensei until we get to know them I don't want you to let anyone test you for your affinity, unless it's Kakashi or the Old Man, until we can trust them." **"Yes Gobi-sama." I once again turned to leave, **"Oh and one more time stop calling me Gobi-sama, Ni-san or Aniki, would be fine." **"Yes Aniki-sama," I said as I turned and waved as I walked out of the forest with Kin, and headed to the oblivion that is sleep.

When we awoke the next morning, Kin and I were awaked by the amount of light we saw when we opened our eyes. "Wow Kin I never knew the world was so bright." _"Yeah neither did I. I guess we have to get used to it now, by the way what color is my fur I don't know what to call it?" _"Your fur is white, Kin don't feel bad I had people to explain stuff to me, but it was hard for me to explain it to you because I didn't know what it really looked like." I headed over to my drawers, pulling open my shirt drawer I pulled out the shinobi wrap I had never used, I had brown my favorite color, I wrapped my legs from my ankles to my knees, and from my wrists to my elbow before pulling my black cargos on, buckling the straps on my upper shin. I pulled open another drawer and pulled out my chainmail shirt, after Tsume saw the bruises I had from being beaten by the villagers she decided, though usually Shinobi and Kunoichi don't get those kind of shirts until they were at least Jounin, that I should have one to protect myself incase even though I was an Inuzuka the beatings didn't stop, they hadn't for a while but soon the beatings stopped. The shirt went to just below my elbow just before where the wrap stopped. Then I pulled on my brown tank top and tied on my headband, I was finally a Genin, and Kin and I could both see. Soon we were headed down stairs Kaa-san said that she had presents for us since we became Genin. As I turned the corner I saw Kiba wolfing down food and Hana-onii-chan eating her breakfast before she headed to work at the vet's office in the village. There were two wrapped packages sitting on the table and Kiba was stealing glances at them every so often. I walked in and sat down at the table, Kaa-san would probably be slightly irritated yesterday had been my birthday and yesterday after Kiba and I had gotten home from him chasing cats and me working on a my taijutsu I had went straight to bed, since the Gobi had nearly finished with my eyes, not that I knew that at the time, I had a monster headache. "Kaa-san sorry about last night I really wanted to celebrate but I had a headache. Gobi-sama had almost finished fixing my eyes and he needed for me to be in my head for the last step, ad he managed to give Kin her sight, too." Kaa-san's rant cut off and she sighed, "Well then you'll enjoy your gift even more." She pushed one of the packages towards me and one towards Kiba. Kiba ripped through his wrapping paper, and pulled out a box containing two trench knives with claws right above where each finger would go. I opened mine more slowly; I still wasn't used to getting presents, even on my birthday. Jiji-sama had given them to Naruto and I when we were on, two and three the orphanage lady had taken them away saying Hell Spawn and Demons didn't deserve presents. When we were four, Jiji-sama got us both teddy bears, when the orphanage lady tried to take them we held on and they ripped. Naruto and I found a senbon and sewed our teddies back together. When the lady saw us she threw us out of the orphanage. When we headed to the Hokage tower to see Jiji the ANBU Nezumi(1) and Hebi(2) wouldn't let us in finally Inu(3), who we later found out was Kakashi, made them let us go up, he even escorted us up, Jiji was mad to say the least and that was an understatement to say the least. He got us an apartment and a small amount of money every month for food and clothing. To this day I still have Naruto the Teddy Bear; he with his messy senbon stitches sits on my bed. When I opened the box there sat two fang-like trench knives. "Domo, domo, Kaa-san, Hana-onii-chan." "You two need to name your blades. Like my Koku Shippo (4) or Kaa-san's **Satsu** Tsume (5)." I heard Hana-onii-chan say all the while in my head I heard the Gobi repeating something, _**my fangs, these look exactly like my fangs.**_ "Kiba no Ookami (6)." Kaa-san nodded, and Kiba muttered something, "Tsume no Inu (7)." You two can go out to lunch with your team if you want but you need to be home for dinner. Tsume I have your birthday present for you later." After strapping on our newest weapons headed out the door.

We along with Naruto were early. He now had a sword sheath on his back; the sheath itself was shiny black leather, his clothes black sweatpants, (Shippuuden style) a black jacket with an orange swirl on the back. "Inu-san (8), give you a sword for your birthday or was it for graduating." "Graduating." "Cool we got some trench knives." I said, Kiba and I both pulling out our new blades. At this point the class was filling up and Hinata Hyuuga one of our close friends came over. She knew our secret and still accepted us. She along with Kiba had seen us in our Hanyuo forms; Hinata's father the Head of the Hyuuga Clan had as well and was accepting of our friendship with his daughter. He even commented on our bravery of coming before our friend's parents in our true forms even though most of the village hated us. Soon Mizuki-sensei-teme came in and started to announce the teams, "Team One will be, Burakku Neko (9), Akatsuki Aoi (10), Kakou Aka (11), and there sensei is Appuru (12)." I zoned out as he went through teams two through six when Iruka-sensei came in looking tired and slightly haggard. "Gomen, Team Seven will be Inuzuka Kiba." Please let me be on Kiba's team, please, please please. "Inuzuka Tsume." Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. "And Namikaze Naruto." Naruto nearly yelled, "Dattebayo (13)!" Kiba didn't care and let loose an ear shattering, "YATTA! (14)" My celebration was more silent a near silent Heru Hai (15). "Your Sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Sweet, I had the best possible team, save maybe one with Hinata, and I had a man I knew I could trust as my sensei. Iruka began talking again, "Team Eight is, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." I feel sorry for Hinata stuck with Mr. and Mrs. Emo Pants. Come on Sasuke had pierced his ear with a senbon after his clan had been murdered by his brother, Weasel. He now wore nothing but black and had a fan club, yet he ignored them completely. Then there was Sakura his girlfriend, who to becomes such now had dyed her hair into black and pink streaks and double pierced her ears each ear contained a black diamond and red diamond stud connected by a small chain. Iruka was talking there were only three people left, "Team Nine is still active so we skip to Team Ten. This will be Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yakama Ino, and Your Sensei will be Saritobi Asuma. Welcome to the world of the Shinobi. You will meet with your Jounin sensei's after lunch." Naruto, Kiba and several other kids and I pulled out bentos (16) and began to eat, but just to show everyone up Mr. Emo Pants pulled up tiffin (17) a full five story one and began talking loudly, "I know that Sakura-chan can keep up but I'm not too sure about Hyuuga. I heard she was the disgrace of her clan." Why did Sasuke-teme have to rub in the fact that he was from a clan, the majority of our class were from major clans and the heirs to the clan. I was the exception to that. The others were determined civilians kids who wanted glory. I doubted that many would make it very far. Save maybe Haruno- mesuinu (18). I tried to ignore him and eat my oni-girl (19), but he wouldn't shut up. I wanted nothing more to shove my fist down his throat. "Oh, and the animal pack will probably only get through one mission before they quit. The dog, the wolf, and the fox, what a fitting team." Oh now he had done it. I stood up and almost grabbed a kunai, but stopped myself, "Sasuke-emo teme pants, shut your mouth about me and m friends. You're a bastard who deserves nothing more than a life time of suffering, to think I wanted to be your friend. To think I felt sorry for you. You who has people who fawn after you. You who knew your parents, you're an evil self righteous bastard, who gets attention because he's the last Uchiha." Sasuke protested, "Shut the fuck up. You're an idiot who thinks that everything should be fair and just, do you think the world works that way." "You honestly think that after the Hell I went through until I was six, I would think that of the world. I've been called Demon, Hell Spawn, and hundreds of names I can't mention. Everyone suffers and no one is greater because they suffered more, if that were true then Naruto-kun and I would be two of the greatest." Sasuke had his rebuttal ready, "Yeah, the Yondime's son and the Outcast Inuzuka's daughter suffered as if." Naruto-kun beat me to the punch this time, "You think that just because our fathers were famous that we were treated well. For the most part we were treated like the lowest kind of shit. Even when people knew who our parents were we were still treated like absolute shit, the kind that you wipe off your shoes at the door without a second thought. No wait we were treated like we were lower than that. Even when Tsume-chan was taken in by her clan and I was adopted by Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, we were still threatened and beaten on a daily basis. What was our worst Tsume-chan?" "45 beatings, 25 mob attacks, 20 assignation attempts and they burned down our apartment WITH US IN IT. They hated us and tried to kill us on a daily basis. Someone was following us on the way to school today to try and kill us and for as long as we live there will always be people trying to kill us and you want to know what you deal with it!" I had finally lost it and let my fist loose on Sasuke-teme, hitting him giving him a black eye, "Shut the fuck up you bastard. To think I tried to help you after that happened. I thought maybe I could help you keep from feeling the way I did for the first six years of my life. I thought that maybe we could be friends, just friends, but after you met Sakura- mesuinu you ditched Naruto, Kiba and I. We cared about you for who you are inside. Not the fact that you're the Last Uchiha or anything. We care because you were like us alone." By know the tears were falling freely. I turned and sat down tearing in to a meat filled bento, full of half raw beef, Tsume-kaa-san knew about the fact of the moon, and also there was something about a red moon that Gobi and Kyuubi kept harping about like beware the Demon's Blood Moon, or on the Night of the Demon's Blood beware the refused to explain except for the fact that it was coming soon. The door opened, "Team One, your with me," a tall dark jounin, with a shock of long red hair called. Two more identical jounin called for teams three and five. A fourth called for team six, and the man next to him called for team two. A jounin with her purple hair set in spikes called for team four. A fairly young chain smoking jounin, Asuma, the Hokage's son and part of the fire guard, called for Team Ten, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, and a Red Eyed Jounin named Kurenai, called for Team Eight, Sakura-mesuinu, Sasuke-teme, and Hinata-chan. Naruto, Kiba and I were the only ones left in the room and we knew that we would be here for a while Kakashi was never under two hours late except for missions when he tried to be there with in a half an hour. After we finished lunch Kiba pulled out a pack of cards and began to play our version of Go Fish. 

Two Hours Later

We had played several rounds of Go Poker, as we called it and had finally went to just staring at the walls waiting for Kakashi-sensei to come. "Okay. He should be here in, Five, Four, Three, Two, One." With a swirl of leaves Kakashi appeared in the room, "Sorry I was late because I had to double back three times because two black cats crossed my paths." Three, Two, One, "LIES!" **"Lies!" "LIES!!" "**_Lies!" _The five of us yelled in unison. Kakashi sweatdroped, "Well that was no good. Roof two seconds." All of us disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Sorry it took so long, I had Word troubles and writers block. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I thought I should post what I had. Originally it would have the Genin test and the required intros. But I wanted to get it out sooner._

_(1) Rat or Mouse_

_(2)Snake_

_(3)Dog_

_(4)Cutting Tail, in this story Hana Inuzuka's Sword_

_(5)Splitting Claw, in this Story Tsume Inuzuka's (mom) weapon_

_(6)Fangs of the Wolf, Tsume Inuzuka's (main character) weapons, trench knives with foot and a half long blades at the ends, curved edge at the top of ramming _

_(7)Claws of the Dog, Kiba Inuzuka's weapon, much like Asuma's brass knuckles have spiked 'claws' on the top and a foot long blade_

_(8)Inu-san, Naruto, Kiba, and Tsume's pet name for Kakashi, when he was in ANBU his mask was a dog in this story, and he often before their sixth birthday Kakashi saved Naruto and Tsume often under this alias_

_(9)Black Cat_

_(10)Blue Dawn_

_(11)Red Firelight_

_(12)Apple_

_(13) Can't believe I'm writing this, Believe It!_

_(14)Yes_

_(15)Hell Yeah. Personal Favorite_

_(16)Japanese Boxed Lunches_

_(17)Not Japanese, it's Indian or English Five storied Lunch boxes that servants bring to school_

_(18)Bitch_

_(19)Rice Ball, often filled with meat or other kinds of fillings_

_This is a translation of the Japanese or oscine words used, and a definition of the weapons, I love weapons so sharp and pointy and lethal. I'm like Tenten in some ways I love weapons, and Neji, but in a brotherly way. I also love Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke in this way. Though I would love to date any of them. But yeah here's your chapter._

_Tsume no Ichigo_


	4. The Real Gennin Test

**Bold- Gobi speaking**

_**Bold Italics- Gobi thinking**_

**BOLD CAP LOCKS- KYUUBI SPEAKING**

_**BOLD CAP LOCKS ITALICS- KYUUBI THINKING**_

_Italics- Kin or Akamaru speaking_

I do not own Naruto plain and simple.

Chapter Four

The Real Genin Test

With in seconds all four of us appeared on the roof, when Kakashi-sensei had spare time he would teach Kiba, Naruto and I. He had only had enough time to completely teach us the Shushin (1) but we had still gotten it down. Kakashi sighed, "Okay we have to do introductions even though we know each other already it's required. I'll start. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are…" "ICHA ICHA!" all three of us screamed for the whole village to hear. "Okay. My dislikes are people who don't care for their teammates. My hobbies are…" A cry of Icha Icha, once again rang through the village. "And my dreams for the future are, um I don't really know. Okay Naruto-kun your next." "Okay my name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes are Ramen, Foxes, except for one, my friends, and my adoptive father. My dislikes are Mr. and Mrs. Emo Pants, people who treat Tsume and me badly because of something we can't control, and people who try to kill Tsume and me including the assassin standing behind the water tower. My hobbies are training; eat different kinds of ramen, and learning my father's jutsu. My dream of the future is to be the greatest Hokage." "Okay Inumaru (2)." "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, not Inumaru, and this is Akamaru. My likes are dogs, my family and learning new Inuzuka jutsu. My dislikes are people who don't respect my friends, cats, and food I can't chew. My hobbies are training, spending time with Akamaru, Tsume, and Kin. My dream for the future is to be Inuzuka Clan head and stop everyone from treating my friends badly." "And finally, Tsume-chan." "My name is Inuzuka Tsume, and this is Kin. My likes are my friends and family, learning new techniques, wolves and dogs, and people who care about me. My dislikes are people who hate Naruto and me for things beyond our control, and people who hate my friends because they hang out with us. My hobbies are training, working on my taijutsu style, spending time with my friends, and learning new jutsu. My dream is… wait my dream went down the toilet when I got my sight back last night. Oh wait… My new dream is to help Naruto-kun become Hokage and either lead ANBU or be his personal guard like my father." Kakashi had heard of my old dream, to prove even though I couldn't see that I could be a great kunoichi. "Okay, to training ground seven." With another Shushin we were at the training fields. There were six wooden posts. "Okay each of you is to destroy one of these posts you can do it however you want. Sou." Kiba used Piercing Fang to rip his to shreds while Naruto went after his with an army of shadow clones I studied my log for a minute there were four deep cracks in the wood and all went to the top. I flicked four chakra powered kunai in to the cracks and one down the top. Pulling the kunai out the log split into four chunks (A/N I'm pretty sure this isn't actually possible but it sounds cool and tactical.) Then pumping a little chakra into the chunks they shattered. "Well I can see who uses her brain instead of just her brawn. Next up is the bell test; you have to get these bells from me before six o'clock tonight or you go back to the Academy. The test begins… Now." With that we all jumped off in to the forest to disappear before we regrouped. Five minutes later we arrived at the meeting point. "So we know Inu-sensei's weakness is those perverted books he reads. Oh and if we ever meet him remind be to turn him into a living bruise." I say.

Somewhere far off

"Achoo." Jiraiya sneezed, "He he he, some pretty lady must be talkin' about me." Unfortunately for Jiraiya the ladies in the bathhouse were informed of his presence and began to chase him.

Back in Kohna

"So what's the plan?" Kiba asked me. "Why are you asking me, I have a few ideas but nine of them seem to work out passed maybe step two I can't get to how we could possibly his book to use it against him… Unless!" "What. What is it!?" Naruto demanded. "Well we could, send a set of shadow clones that look like all of us to attack, while we sneak up behind to grab his book. Then we offer to trade that for the bells. You two keep them and go on. I'll go back to the academy and try again next year." "No you won't Tsume," Kiba shouted, "You and Naruto had it horrible at the Academy. I didn't have it too bad. I'll go back and you two can pass." Naruto was gonna add his two cents to, "No you two go on your family and should stick together." Forget it," I said losing my patience, "We'll decide who goes back when we have the bells." They nodded as I created one shadow clone and Naruto created two and Henged one to look like Kiba. As the clones took off to attack, while we snuck up from the sides to attack and grab his book. When all three clones charged head first into Kakashi. That was the signal, Kakashi-sensei was just pulling out his book and we lunged in to grab it. Akamaru caught the book in his teeth and handed it over to Kiba. The three clones dispelled and we all stood across from Kakashi-sensei holding _his precious _as he would sometimes refer to it as. I stepped forward to speak, "Kakashi-sensei, we'll trade you back _your precious_ in exchange for your bells, and if you won't Kin and Akamaru will rip… _the thing_, to shreds. So Inu what will it be? You give us the bells and you get your book or your book gets ripped to shreds." Kakashi seemed to be going in to panic even if we are the team he would love to train it would seem suspicious if the first team he passed was the team with his son and his friends. But it was obvious he was scared for _his precious_. "Fine here are the bells, you gakis (3) all pass, you knew the foundation of the test so yeah, and we are now Squad 7. We start training tomorrow morning at seven a.m." Kakashi said. "So training starts at ten right?" Naruto said. Kakashi answered, "hn," before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kiba and I said our goodbyes to Naruto before sprinting home. The hard stares were harder to bear now that I knew they were coming. But we were soon home and out of the streets were people leered at me and in turn Kiba for associating with me. I hated that.

Soon we were home and away from the hateful stares of the villagers. Tsume-kaa-san said that she had a surprise for me when I got home. As we walked in there was a note on the table. Tsume-kaa-san had to go to a clan meeting and would be home for dinner. Kiba and I took our shuriken out back to practice.

Okay two for one.

(1) Body Flicker: Chunnin level Jutsu increases the reflexs to make it look like you dissappear, what you dissappear in depends mostly on village.

(2)Inu-Dog Maru-common male suffix so basicly Dog Boy

R&R Ja Ne


	5. AN I can't keep Writing

I don't own Naruto if I did nothing would fit together, and it would be weeks or years between episodes.

--

_Dear the few readers I have,_

_While I will not try to spin a tale of how sorry I am that I will not be finishing this story, I am. I simply can't keep up with the pressure of updating constantly. I also tend to plan stories so far out that I can no longer focus because I have worked every possible detail in to the ground to the point it is impossible to write. I have a story that I have been working on for nearly two years now, and it is moving very slowly, so for now I will leave the chapter stories to Mikurai, and write songfics and one-shots until I finish my other story, and feel comfortable posting it. So in a few sentences I will sum up __Tsume no Ookami: Claw of the Wolf__. Basically, during the Wave arc Tsume summons her father's partner, Aoimaru, and his soul have been trapped inside of the due to the Shinigami feeling like being funny. Later on the bridge due to severe emotional traumata seeing his daughter 'die', he and his body are forced out of Aoimaru, therefore reunited Father and Daughter after she awakens. They go through the Chunnin Exams; they do not run into Orochimaru and make it to the tower relatively unscathed. Later during the prelimaries, Naruto and Kiba other opponents (not sure who) and Tsume fights Kabuto (he doesn't forfeit) and wins, and due to his scent exposes him as a spy. During the invasion they fight both Gaara and the Shukaku and Naruto Summons Gamabunta again, and this time reveals that Minato was sealed in Bunta. They beat Gaara and he becomes new Gaara. Naruto goes to retrieve Tsunade like in the anime while we follow Tsume and Her father, Shikon, getting to know each other, and then find out Shikamaru and Tsume made Chunnin. Later they go on the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, and Tsume, Kin, Kiba and Akamaru, all fight Sakon and Ukon, and beat them without Kiba nearly committing suicide. Kankuro shows up to say that Naruto may need help and Tsume feeling it as her duty to help save her fellow Jinchuriki, races of to go help just as Naruto summons Gamabunta hoping to get help from his father. The battle continues and Naruto and Tsume both take on a demonic cloak and begin their assault on Sasuke, but unfortunately due to their lack of control over this new power, they lose to Sasuke, and as he is about to deliver the killing blow to Naruto and Tsume, Minato is able to escape Gamabunta, and stop and apprehend Sasuke. At this point Kakashi shows up and faints seeing his adopted son 'dead' and his supposed to be dead sensei alive he faints. Sasuke is executed for deserting the village and this story ends. I had no plan for Shippuuden so yeah that was the story. If anyone would like to take on the story idea should pm me, or review. So due to losing my muse, lack of support and overall sadness at the reception of this story, it is with a heavy, and slightly depressed heart, I close __Tsume no Ookami: Claw of the Wolf._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Uchiha Ichigo_

_ Authoress, Ninja, and _

_Container of the Seven-Tail Chipmunk_


End file.
